1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fireplace screens, and pertains more particularly to a portable unit that in one position will permit normal air flow through the fireplace opening when a fire is burning and will prevent air flow when the fire is to die out or the fireplace is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous fireplace screens have been contrived in the past for preventing sparks from escaping while permitting air to flow into the fireplace to sustain combustion. Some screens are portable, being merely placed in front of the fireplace opening, and others are permanently installed within the fireplace opening. Some utilize doors so that the air flow can be shut off when there is no fire or the fire is no longer wanted, thereby effecting a saving of fuel because a considerable amount of room heat is lost through the chimney as the fire is dying, and also after the fire is completely out as long as the chimney damper is not closed. The chimney damper cannot be closed until the fire is competely out because of the smoke that would result. However, permanently mounted fireplace screens can be quite costly because of their relatively high purchase price and/or the installation expense.